A Night in the Hideaway
by mindandbodychaos
Summary: {Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain; 1995} Beth stays the night with Jody after finding out what her "mothers boyfriend" does to them. Smut. *Does not follow along with the movie, somewhat like a missing scene.*


"Jody, what happened to your back!" I all but scream as I see the bandage taking up much of her upper back while still the skin around the bandage looks bloodied and bruised. I listen as she retells what her mother's boyfriend had done not only to her mom but also to Jody herself. "I can't believe he would be that terrible." I say shaking my head, out of the corner of my eye I see Jody jump up from where she was sitting staring at me with so much anger and hurt that I feel like I cant breath. "You don't believe me! Nobody ever believes me! I've been telling people for years! Trying to get help FOR YEARS but no one is going to believe Jody, the runaway. Jody, the liar! Do you know why I run away? Do you understand why I lie?! Its so I'm not in that house with them!" I take a step towards her and try to reach for her hand but Jody backs away from me with tears welling in her eyes "Jody I do believe you. I meant I couldn't believe he would be that terrible because he pulls off being such a nice guy. I saw the bruise on your back, I believe you Jody. And I'm not going to let him hurt you again." She stands in the same spot but shakes like a leaf as I gengerly step closer to her "Jody, we…we could stay here together. We could stay here and tomorrow go back to my house, my mom and I will help you." Jody looks at me for a long minute before taking a shuddering breath and collapsing onto my shoulder as her tears finally fall and her body is taken over by her sobs. It isn't but a few minutes later when I feel her burrow her face into my neck and nod her answer to me.

It's a few hours later when we find ourselves eating canned beans and listening to the radio Jody stole. Everything is back to normal finally, Jody has stopped crying and telling me I could go home if I didn't want to stay, and our conversations have finally gone back to the playful teasing and story telling that they usually are. It must be getting late because the cave seems to be much colder now than it was when we arrived here earlier; and I'm suddenly aware that I don't know the time of day, but I come to the conclusion that its actually pretty late when Jody leans back and yawns really hard. I try to hold in my laugh but she must have heard me as she looks over with a smirk adorned to her lips "Its really late and its starting getting cold. We might want to go to bed soon." I nod before standing up and stretching "Do you have any sorts I can change into to sleep? I don't really want to sleep in my jeans." Jody looks up, as she shakes her head "No But you can borrow a shirt if you want like a night gown thing. They are all my fathers' old cloths so they are really long. I usually just sleep in one of his old shirts and my underwear." I nod before throwing my can in the recycle pile she has made and then making my way over to find a big shirt to sleep in.

After changing I set my pants on one of the larger rocks so ill know where they are tomorrow before turning round and seeing Jody throwing out a blanket over a bed of pillows while already changed I cant help but role my eyes at the fact she threw her cloths all over the floor after changing. As I walk over to the make shift bed I help Jody straiten out the blanket. "Sorry it's usually just me sleeping here, and well…the beds small. So you can have it." I look up at her and smile "Or you know we could share it. Its not like we are very big at all." Jody locks eyes with me before slowly asking "You don't mind?" She looks so scared and sad so the only thing I can think to do is jump across the small bed and pull her down onto it with me as gently as I can so I don't hurt her back. We collapse onto our sides and just look at each other for a minute before we both bust into a fit of laughter. My eyes close shut tightly as I laugh and I hear her laughing and I can even feel her body jerk with every laugh and I just couldn't help it, as soon as we lock eyes again I push forward and kiss her lips.

I'm kissing her. I'm actually kissing Jody! I freeze during the kiss and I'm scared she'll punch my lights out when I pull away but suddenly I feel her move, but its not away from me, Jody moves her hand to my neck. I feel her fingertips slide against the side of my neck and it feels like she's shocking me with something, but it feels really good and suddenly I feel bigger and even better feeling shocks and tingles run down my spine through my arms and legs. I feel Jody shift and I think she's about to move away from me but then I feel her above me. It feels like she's just holding herself up above me and I realize I don't want her so far away from me, reaching up and grab the back of her neck to hold her close and pull her body against me with my other hand just at the top of her butt. The feeling of her lying on top of me feels so good and it's only when I hear Jody let out a long grunt that I realize I moaned at the position change. I open my legs a bit and Jody moves her legs between mine and relaxes a bit more on top of me, I feel Jody start to move away from my mouth and I realize my lungs are burning really badly. Jody pulls back just maybe an inch from my lips and I see a huge smile spread across her face as we look at each other.

We stay in the same position just looking at each other and then at each other's lips. "Beth…Can I kiss you again?" Before Jody even finishes asking I'm nodding my head and pulling her down to my lips again and everything feels electrifying again. It feels as if the world is in one large lightning storm and we are about to get hit with a bolt. Then Jody moves, She moves and I don't remember where we are. I don't remember why we are here but in the moment we are now I don't care. I can feel Jody's leg pressed against my underwear and I feel very self-conscious about if she can feel how wet I am. I try shifting away from her leg but she moves her hand from my neck to my hip and presses me into the pillow bed as she shifts against me again. "Jody wait." I feel her freeze against me then she's about three feet away from me standing just off the side of the bed looking at me with the biggest eyes I have ever seen and she looks down right terrified. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I got carried away. I'm really sorry Beth." I sit up on my knees and reach my hand out to her "Its okay. I just…Jody I don't really know what's going on exactly. I'm…erm…something's happening that's only ever happened to me at night like I wake up at night and the same things happening and I don't know what it means and I don't know what I should do I-" Jody's kissing me again, I dint even see her move or take my hand or even get on the bed again, but I don't feel as scared anymore. Slowly we pull apart and she pushes her forehead against mine lightly. "Your talking about…down there…right?" she says as her eyes flicker from mine down to our waists and instantly I'm embarrassed I feel my face going red and I push way from her flipping to my stomach and burry my face in the pillows "oh gods you felt it!" I hear Jody chuckle and move over top of me again and I feel her lips at the base of my neck, I feel her kiss my neck there and then slowly make a line of soft kisses up my neck towards my ear. "Beth, It means you want me as much as I want you." I turn my head more to look at her over my shoulder "What do you mean I want you as much as you want me?" I feel her kiss my ear and all the electric shocks are coarsening down my spin and limbs again, she must have felt them because she kisses me again the same way before moving off of me onto her side facing me. "Let me see your hand and ill show you what I mean." I look at her for a long moment before turning onto my side and extending my hand, Jody smiles as she takes my hand "Just trust me…okay?" I nod as I watch her slowly pull my hand closer to her then she's lifting her over sized shirt up and I find myself just looking at her underwear but they look like the kind men wear not like mine and I can see her stomach flex. I'm being kissed again and that breaks me out of my staring only to hear Jody laughing and I realize that's what's making her stomach flex "You don't have to keep nodding Beth. Or are you always this eager to learn?" I can't help but laugh and push her stomach with the hand that's just barely touching it, and then I realize that Jody shivered "are you cold?" I look Jody in the eyes and see her looking back at me like I asked her to fly us to the moon then she's laughing again and I cant help but smile at her then my hand is moving again. She takes my hand and runs my fingertips down her stomach and over top her underwear to between her legs and I feel it. I feel her and she's so wet just like I was, like I still am and then we are kissing again but its frantic and wonderful.

Jody moves closer to me and grabs at the back of my neck as she pushes her lower body into my hand that's still between my legs. She moves her unused hand from the bed to my stomach and then down to my hip where I can feel her grip at me before lifting my sleeping shirt up slowly. I break the kiss this time but grab her neck with both my hands "Can you…you know…take it off me?" I feel more than see Jody smirk before she's pulling my shirt off me along with hers then I'm on my back with her between my legs and she's kissing my neck so hard now and all I can do is moan and pull her against me more. I can feel one of Jody's hands on my chest and the other is behind my back, but then she's moving her hand back around front and my underwear is being taken with it. Jody pulls back and looks at me before groaning loudly and kissing my chest so suddenly I feel my back arch up off the pillows completely and I feel a flood of wetness between my legs. She had to have felt it too because she's not kissing my chest anymore, she's looking between our bodies at her leg that until now I had no clue was pressed against me. Jody begins moving down my body kissing as she goes and as she moves she removes my underwear "Beth, Can I taste you?" I lock eyes with her and I can feel the flush across my face "Um…sure? I don't really know what that mean-AHH!"

Her tongue is on me, and gods it feels amazing. I can feel her tongue licking across me and I don't want it to stop so I run my hands down to her hair and just the act of grabbing her hair seems to make her go faster but then she's moving up my body again and she's removing her underwear. I feel her leg connect with me where she had just been licking, then I feel my leg connect with her body in the same spot, suddenly I can feel both of us shiver before she starts moving against me and we are kissing again but she tastes differently then before but us moving against each other feels so good I don't want to pay any attention to that yet. I feel her moving against me faster and I move my heal closer to my body so my leg lifts up a little, I know I made a good decision as she moans really loudly and begins moving faster in time with me. I can feel Jody shivering constantly now but she's still moving so harshly against me I don't know how to help. Remembering how good it felt when she licked me and where it felt the best I reached one of my hands down and slowly started to rub her in the same spot, almost immediately Jody starts doing the same thing to me and I feel the shivers coarse through me again like before and suddenly I feel Jody stiffen and she's moaning but holding her breath all at the same time but before I can pull away to see if she's okay I feel the shivers all hit me at once before I cant feel my body anymore.

I open my eyes and I can just barely see Jody lying beside me in the bed. "Oh gods I was asleep?!" Jody shifts closer to me on the bed and it's only when I feel her chest press against my side that I know I wasn't just dreaming "Nope, but you did pass out or something." I close my eyes as I feel her hand reach over my waist "Mhm, it felt really good. Did you pass out too?" Looking over at Jody I see she's turning slightly pink in the dark cave so I know she must me blushing really hard "I may have. I know I opened my eyes and I was laying on top of you." I cant help the yawn that breaks free and I turn over so my back faces Jody, But I feel her arm pulling off of around my waist and so I quickly grab onto it and pull it around me again. I pull her arm around me as I slide back against her in our makeshift bed, and as soon as I pull her arm up close to me so it rests just under my chin I feel her relax. I can't help but sigh when I feel her kiss the back of my neck and across one of my shoulders as I drift off to sleep, tomorrow maybe hectic but tonight feels amazing.


End file.
